


Team Peanut or Team Pine Nut?

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [41]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Team Peanut or Team Pine Nut?

 

“Allison, Joseph, David! So lovely to see you, come on in,” Tom smiled at his wife’s family and stepped aside so they could enter the house. His own family and most of their friends had already arrived earlier and were now playfully arguing about who could cuddle Sophie and Max first as they all mingled in the living room of their new house.

 

“Hello Tom. You look surprisingly rested for being a father of two sets of twins,” his mother-in-law grinned as she hugged him and he chuckled quietly against her hair.

 

“I’m just exceedingly good at power napping. And unlike Paula I was also able to get some proper nights of sleep while shooting in Oxford recently,” Tom winked and led her through the big, open-plan hallway to their living room.

 

Ben and Emmy were bustling about in there, giving away little blue and pink badges while they tried to figure out who was Team Peanut and who was Team Pine Nut. To what purpose, neither of them was willing to share much to the dismay of the guests who nevertheless joined in the fun.

 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Tom smiled at Allison, who was already distracted by the little, chubby one-year-old in her husband’s arms, and taking one last glance at the guests present, he left the room to find his wife.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Gently, he wrapped his arms around her from behind after he had found Paula in the kitchen where she was adding the last few decorations to the cupcakes she had made the day before.

 

“No, it’s all ready now,” the young woman smiled and leaned against him to close her eyes for a few seconds. The twins were definitely a handful and with Ben and Emmy thrown into the mix, she found herself to be exhausted most of the time now. The fact that Tom had been away during the week those last two months to shoot his newest film in Oxford did not help with that but she didn’t want to complain about it.

 

Slowly, she turned in his embrace, her arms now wrapped around his neck. So much had changed in the last few years and standing here now in the new big kitchen of their new big house with their new big bedroom and all the space for the children to live and play in, she felt more happy and content than ever before.

 

“We’ve made it, my love. We survived the first 365 days,” Tom mumbled with a grin, gently caressing her lower back with one hand while he buried his other in her soft, blonde hair.

 

“We did indeed. And I can’t tell you how happy I am,” she smiled lovingly, snuggling up to him even closer.

 

“I think I have an idea.” It was a mere whisper against her lips and once more she felt as if her knees would give way as he deepened the kiss even further, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth before he soothed the spot with a flick of his tongue.

 

“Mummyyyyy! Daddyyyyy!” Shouting and laughing, Ben and Emmy came running into the kitchen, disturbing their parents’ moment of intimacy without a care in the world. Sharing one last glance, Paula and Tom turned towards them, arms still wrapped around each other.

 

“Mummy, are you Team Peanut or Team Pine Nut?,” Ben asked with a big grin, holding up a blue and pink badge respectively.

 

“Um, can I be both?,” she chuckled, still leaning onto Tom, before both children shook their heads.

 

“Oh…well, then I am…Team Peanut,” Paula winked and accepted the badge from Emmy.

 

“And Daddy, are you Team Peanut or Team Pine Nut?,” Emmy now addressed their father and Tom contemplated the question for a moment before he settled for Team Pine Nut, simply for the sake of equality when it came to their baby twins.

 

Handing him his own badge, the siblings ran off again, leaving their Mum and Dad with confused smiles and not much cleverer than they had been before.

 

“I’d love to know what they’re up to,” Paula grinned, pinning her badge to her blouse while Tom added his to his shirt.

 

“I guess we’ll find out soon,” he mumbled with a smirk and, picking up the plates with the cupcakes, they went to join their guests in the living room.

 

***

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, could we have your undivided attention for a moment?,” Emmy said loudly as she stood next to Ben later that day.

 

Tom and Paula, who were cradling their sleepy twins, and everybody else turned quiet and looked at the two 10-year-olds with curiosity, after having exchanged a few quick glances.

 

“As you all know it is Sophie and Max’ first birthday but, let’s be honest, they probably won’t remember that day anyway.” A quiet wave of laughter went through the group of guests at Ben’s words and Tom and Paula grinned at each other, wondering what their older children were up to.

 

“However, it is not only our siblings’ birthday, it’s also Valentine’s Day,” Emmy continued, “and we have thought hard about what present we could give Sophie and Max and also our Mum and Dad on this special day.”

 

“Luckily,” Ben said, “we had some help from our Aunties Emma and Sarah and we believe we have found the perfect present.”

 

Raising his eyebrows, Tom looked at his sisters who merely shrugged their shoulders and feigned innocence much to his annoyance.

 

“Earlier today, we all asked you to join either Team Peanut or Team Pine Nut and we will now choose one from each Team. The one chosen will have to babysit Sophie or Max respectively so that Mum and Dad can enjoy a childfree evening and celebrate Valentine’s Day on their own.” Emmy grinned proudly at the surprised and amused faces of the guests and she shared a quick high-five with her brother before he continued.

“Alright, the one babysitting Peanut aka Sophie will be….Allison!!,” he announced after a short drumroll from his sister and Tom’s mother-in-law cheered much to the amusement of everyone present.

 

“And the one babysitting Pine Nut aka Max will be….Luke!!,” Emmy laughed and for a second Luke buried his hands in his face, though with a laugh.

 

“What about you two?,” Tom asked with a grin before he handed his son over to his publicist while Allison was already cradling her granddaughter.

 

“Don’t worry, Dad, we’ll be staying at Benedict’s tonight,” Emmy winked at him as she crossed the room to give her Mum and Dad a big hug.

 

***

 

“Are you sure this is okay?,” Paula asked for the tenth time as Allison and Luke got ready to depart with Sophie and Max.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, darling,” Allison calmed her daughter who kept fussing about.

 

“Just enjoy that evening on your own,” Luke agreed and he looked lovingly at the little boy sleeping in his arms.

 

Not long after, all the other guests were gone as well and the house was quiet, truly quiet, for the first time in what seemed like ages. For a moment, Paula panicked, not used to being without her children but seeing Tom in his crisp and tight white shirt standing in the doorway to their living room, she realised what else their relationship was about apart from diapers and nap times and homework.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513412) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)




End file.
